1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to clamps, and more particularly, to those clamping devices used to hold fish hooks during the operation of tying flies thereon.
2. Prior Art
The prior art discloses a number of supporting clamps or like devices which can be used for the mounting of a fish hook during the operation of tying a fly thereon. The inadequacies of the devices disclosed by the prior art can generally be classified into two categories: (1) those which exhibit a limited fieled of movement during the fly-tying operation; and (2) apparatus which employ a hook-mounting vise which is limited in the size of the fish hook which can be held.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,586,636 is typical of category (1) designated hereinabove. In this patent, the hook is held within a collet member which is confined within a sleeve. The collet member can be tightened within the sleeve to hold a fish hook by the top of the shank thereof. The collet member can be rotated 360.degree. and clamped by a lock screw. The manner in which the hook is held, as well as the limitation in the degree of freedom within which the hook can be rotated are severe, inherent limitations in the device taught by this patent.
The device taught by U.S. Pat. No. 2,642,767 also falls within the first category defined hereinabove. A rod which is clamped to a fixed surface is pivotally coupled to a second rod which is terminated by an assembly which is intended to hold a fish hook. Only two degrees of freedom are permitted by this device since the hook holding member can rotate only about the axis of the second rod. In addition, the manner in which the hook is held severly limits the manner in which a fly can be tied thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,486,142 is typical of those devices defined by the second class listed hereinabove. The vise which is used to hold the hook is of a one-piece construction and uses longitudinal spring jaws which are controlled by a single clamping screw. As a result of the use of only a single clamping adjustment, the jaws will always define an angular opening therebetween as opposed to having a pair of jaws which can be oriented in parallel relation to each other. As will be discussed hereinbelow, the inadequate structure of the devices disclosed by the prior art severely limit the size of the hooks which can be mounted therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,569,424 also exhibits a device which is defined by category (2) identified hereinabove. Aside from the restrictive nature of the positioning movement, this patent defines a vise which is similar to that described hereinabove. The two portions of the vise have a pivoting mechanism intermediate the portion of the jaws adapted to hold the hook and a cam mechanism which is used to open or close the jaws. Forward of the pivot is a resilient member which is used to apply outwardly directed torque against the jaw opening. An eccentric cam is located on the opposite side of the pivot thereby producing a reciprocal movement of the jaw opening which will be opposed by the resilient member. An inherent flaw in the operation of this device is the inability to produce jaw openings which will be parallel to each other. This is essential if the device is to be able to be used with large as well as the tiny hooks which are used for tying fishing flies.
The present invention substantially resolves the mechanical inadequacies which are disclosed by the prior art. The fly-tying vise taught by the present invention utilizes a base head, intermediate housing and vise assembly which provide for substantially free movement of the hook along a substantially unlimited spherical surface defined about a point where the apparatus is secured to a fixed medium such as a table, etc. The vise assembly used to position the hook while tying the fly thereon has both forward and rearward adjustment points which will permit the interior faces of the vise to be positioned parallel to each other. Since this is the only way it can be assured that a small hook will not be inadvertently dislodged, this presents a substantial improvement over the devices taught by the prior art.